


Drunk Selfie

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Photos old and new [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Ramona is her father’s daughter. Sometimes in the best way. Sometimes not so much.





	Drunk Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #Foreverwayward500 challenge.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, obviously baffled. “I’m sorry, is my sixteen-year-old daughter drunk?”

Sam watches from the table in the bunker as his five foot four inch niece stumbles down the stairs after shoving through the front door. Her blonde hair is messy around her face, and she’s giggling a little as she slips and tumbles down the last few.

“Uh…” Sam grins a little. “Well I mean…we did tell her she could go to that party with the kids from her new school…and she is your kid.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean snaps, narrowing his eyes.

“You’re not exactly a pillar of sobriety, Dean,” Sam points out as Ramona lands safely at the bottom of the stairs and proceeds to flop down on the tile floor beneath them, her hair splayed out, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey - I drink way less than I used to.”

“If by ‘way less,’ you mean one and a half handles of whiskey a week instead of two…”

“Since when are you the booze police?” Dean asks, obviously annoyed.

“Gentlemen!” Ramona cries, flinging her arms up. “You can’t fight in here, this is the war room!”

Dean can’t help a laugh as he leans over to get a look at her. “You okay down there, Princess?”

Ramona blows some stray strands of hair from her face. “Princess is wasted.”

“Yeah, no crap,” Sam replies. “What did you drink?”

“Well…here’s the thing,” Ramona tells them, her words slurring together as she sits up and shoves her hair away from her face. “So…Carly? You know Carly?”

“Nope,” Dean shakes his head.

“Carly got a fake ID. Our fakes are waaaaay better, and I told her if she paid me fifty bucks I could-”

“No,” both Sam and Dean snap in unison.

Ramona rolls her eyes. “Fine. Whatever.”

“You were saying?” Sam asks. “About what you drank?”

“Smirnoff Ice!” Ramona declares, flinging her arms in the air again.

Dean blinks silently, obviously judging her.

“It was good!” Ramona tells them. “But I had like…five of them.”

“My kid’s a girl-drink-drunk,” Dean comments, disappointed.

“It was a high school party, Dean,” Sam reminds him. “They’re not gonna slug down shots of Jameson.”

Dean gives him a dirty look before gazing down at Ramona again. “Princess, if you’re gonna start partying you gotta have a tolerance.”

“She’s only sixteen,” Sam points out.

“Dad started letting me have booze at sixteen,” Dean shrugs. “You get her used to alcohol, it stops being a big mysterious thing she’s not allowed to have.”

“Gramps. Such a role model,” Ramona snorts. “Super not the root of all of your childhood traumas.”

“Ramona Mary, you already went out and drank without givin’ us a heads up,” Dean warns. “Thin doesn’t even begin to describe the state of the ice you’re on, so I’d watch my mouth if I were you.” 

“Watch my mouth do what?” Ramona asks innocently.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean grumbles, getting up and heading towards the living quarters.

“Y-” Sam gives an exasperated huff. “You’re just gonna leave her on the floor?!”

“Yep!” Dean calls back.

“Sam, what’s-” Castiel trips over Ramona as he appears, stumbling towards the table. He looks back at the teenager and tilts his head. “Is she hurt?”

“No,” Sam says.

“Is she…cursed?”

“She’s drunk, Cas,” Sam tells him.

“SHE can hear you,” Ramona says, pouting as she struggles to her feet, using Cas’s coat as leverage. She flings her hair away from her face one more time. “I’m going to bed.”

Sam sighs and waves her over. “C’mere.”

Ramona pouts more. “You’re just gonna be mean like Daddy was mean. Daddy gets drunk all the time and nobody gets all mad and weird.”

Sam gives her a sad grin as she steps within reach, and rubs her arms. “That’s because nobody said anything to your dad while it was getting really, really bad. We just kinda…let him. But we don’t want you to make the same choices he made, right? They’re not all good choices.”

Ramona nods and sniffles a little. “I wanted to have fun. I’ve never stayed in one place long enough to make any real friends and the kids at school think I’m weird, and I am weird, and -”

“Weird’s not so bad,” Sam tells her gently. “You just gotta make it work for you. Right? Lean into it, and other people will too.”

“I am weird,” Cas adds. “Your father tells me so regularly. And he is still my friend.”

Ramona giggles and gives him a gentle shove. “Crazy angel man.”

Castiel chuckles softly. “Unlike your father, you are a delightful drunk.”

“One who needs to get some sleep,” Sam says. “Go get some water, and sleep this off, okay?”

Ramona nods and wipes her eyes, stumbling off toward the living quarters.

Sam blows out a breath. “Cas, can you just…make sure she makes it to her room? And come get me if she pukes.”

*****

Ramona wakes up slowly the next morning, green eyes bleary and mouth dry.

“Ugh…so dumb,” she mumbles to herself as she sits up, looking around her room. She fumbles for her phone and squints at it, sighing heavily as she sees it’s a little after eight in the morning, and Saturday.

She frowns at the knock on her door, swallowing and reaching behind her to grab a pillow to hug; as if that will protect her from the round of scolding and the grounding she’s expecting. Her voice comes out hoarse and quiet. “Come in?”

The door opens on her father, carrying a tray filled with food, and glasses of water and orange juice. He’s wearing his long robe, and he’s not dressed for the day yet. “Mornin, Princess.”

Ramona frowns, looking confused as she waves.

“How’s the hangover?”

Her frown deepens, and she hugs her pillow tighter, burying her face against it.

Dean chuckles softly as he sets the tray down and sits on the end of the bed. “Yeah, you drank some real crappy booze last night, kiddo. All that sugar, and cheap vodka, that’s a killer.”

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

“Oh, I bet,” he nods. “I’d be sorry too. Hell, when I was your age-”

Ramona glances up at him, waiting for him to continue.

Dean shrugs. “Let’s just say I did a lot worse than gettin’ trashed at high school house parties” He reaches out and strokes her hair away from her eyes gently. “Look, I get it. It’s not like we’ve given you opportunities to cut loose and be a kid. Our lives aren’t exactly cut out for that stuff. And Lebanon is a small town where every kid within twenty miles has known each other since they were eating crayons in preschool.”

“Ugh,” Ramona groans, her face going slightly green at the mention of eating crayons.

He grins and hands her the glass of water to drink. “We want you to be a kid, and make mistakes and have fun. But you gotta be safe, too. When you get drunk the way you did last night, bad things can happen sometimes. And you’re still a kid. I mean, yeah, you’re growin up fast, but it’s still my job to keep you safe.”

“I’m okay, Daddy,” she says, after drinking some water.

“That’s lucky,” Dean nods, looking thoughtful. “Okay. Let’s say, for next time, we make a plan so you’re not relying on luck. Cuz you’re gonna wanna go to more parties, and I’m gonna want you to come home in one piece. How does that sound?”

Ramona nods into her water glass, and reaches out for a slice of bacon, munching on it tentatively.

Dean grins at her. “You’re a lot like me, Princess. We just gotta hone the awesome a little sometimes.”

She grins at him a little, and offers him the bacon.


End file.
